Make Love Your Goal
by Freeyourglee
Summary: Following the same storyline as Glee itself, Blaine cheated on Kurt, only in this version, Kurt hasn't forgiven Blaine but Burt has kept in touch. Kurt has moved on with his life and found love with a man named Adam but it appears that his heart has not.
1. Chapter 1

I said I might be writing the first chapter tonight so here goes, please enjoy. Basically Kurt and Blaine didn't resolve the problem when Blaine cheated and now Kurt is with another man named Adam, Blaine has always tried to keep in touch but Kurt refused it and only Burt has ever acknowledged him.

* * *

"Dad? Dad what happened?" Burt ran into the hospital room.

"It's okay Kurt, you're okay, what do you remember?"

Kurt thought about it but he was still panicking so he couldn't concentrate.

"I really can't remember, Dad, please just tell me! How long have I been asleep? How did I get here?"

Burt sat on the bed looking into kurt's eyes. "Okay, be calm, the first thing I'm gonna tell you, is you've been out of it for three days after a shock to the head."

"What do you mean, a shock to the head?" Kurt lifted a hand to his head, he felt the bandage.

"Please just let me tell you! We were at Rachel's wedding, the party was at that nice building in the countryside with the long, wide glass doors. Anyway, a van with a few of Rachel's NYADA friends in it was driving down the road, they were late to the wedding because they were having trouble with transport and it turns out, the breaks on the van were broken. They tried to stop but they couldn't and they ended up crashing straight through the whole building. Don't worry, everyone is recovering, all your friends are okay, it was you we were all worried about, you've been out of it the longest because you hit your head hard."

"I remember warning a kid to move out the way and I ended up getting hit instead of the kid. That's all I remember."

"And Adam is desperately trying to come and see you but nurses demanded him to get some sleep because he had to have stitches above his eye but he's text me to say he's running down the corridor to come and see you."

Kurt looked at his Dad looking a little confused. "Oh, right, sorry, I just, I feel a little dizzy, is he okay though?"

"Yeah, he's fine, and somebody else has got in touch with me, he wants to know how you are and if he can come and see you."

"Who?"

Just as Burt was about to answer him, Adam came flying in, out of breath and his blonde hair all pushed back, Kurt could see that Adam was wearing his jumper, he was also wearing skinny jeans. Adam ran up to Kurt and pulled him in close kissing him on the side of the head. Kurt could feel Adams heart beating fast against him.

"Hey baby, I'm so sorry I couldn't get here earlier, hopefully your dad has explained." Adam smiled at Kurt and Kurt nodded back. "Hope you don't mind that I'm wearing your jumper, it smelt of you."

"I don't mind, it looks great on you. Dad, carry on, who were you talking about, who wants to come and see me?"

"Yeah Burt, who wants to come and see him, everyone has been."

"Oh never mind, it doesn't matter now." Burt stood up and walked towards the door.

"Dad, please just tell me, I deserve to know, I've been unconscious for three days!"

Adam put an arm round kurt's shoulder and rubbed his arm. Kurt didn't acknowledge him, he stayed focused on Burt.

"Okay, if you must know, and I apologise to Adam in advance, it's Blaine." Burt walked out of Kurt's room and left the boys to it.

Kurt sat and looked at his lap.

"He's not coming, the amount of times I had to sit up with you and make sure you were okay because of what he did to you, I'm not letting him near you."

Kurt looked up at Adam. As soon as Kurt heard Blaine's name, he was genuinely excited, he wanted to see Blaine but then he asked himself, why would you be excited to see someone who broke your heart into a million pieces three years ago when you have someone who would swim across the ocean to be with you. He figured there was no getting over his first love. But why now? Why get all ecstatic about Blaine now and get all the feelings he used to get now? Anyway, he chose to ignore his feelings and just smile and nod at Adam in agreement, he couldn't argue with his head messed up. He'd just have to live a little lie. Just a little one. In fact, it was a huge one but he chose to ignore that too.

Kurt was allowed to go home the next day. Burt visited to check up on Kurt and got him alone to see what he wanted to do about Blaine.

"What do you want me to tell him?" Burt held his phone out.

"Being honest, I suppose it would be nice to see him but please don't tell him that, for Adams sake, please just tell him that I don't wanna see him, my heads a mess."

"Okay, fair enough."

Adam had made it clear that he didn't want Kurt to have anything to do with Blaine again.

Burt text Blaine that night, 'he told me to tell you he doesn't wanna see you but I think he does really and think about it, I've always known him best and I've always liked you as his boyfriend, all I'm gonna say is, be patient and you might be in luck.'

'Thanks Burt, please keep me updated, I just wanna know if he's okay, I'm not try a split him and his boyfriend up or I'd be there now causing trouble wouldn't I?'

The next day, Adam brought Kurt breakfast in bed and planted kisses all over him.

"What do you want?" Kurt looked at Adam curiously.

"I just wanna ask you a question!"

"Spit it out then!"

"My dad has a massive house in the UK that he's trying to get rid of and he's asked me about it."

"Right, what's that gotta do with me?"

"Please move to the UK with me?"

Kurt nearly spat out his coffee, at the same time, his phone rang with an unknown number and his doorbell rang.

Kurt answered the phone to a deep voice he didn't recognise saying, "let me in!"

He stood up and went to their apartment door, he pulled it across to reveal a man with black hair gelled to his head and a massive grin. Blaine.

"SURPRISE!"


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for following this story, means a lot! Please could you review as well just so I know what you honestly think? Thank you!

* * *

Kurt didn't know whether to smile, shout or close the door, think about it then decide whether to re-open it again but eventually, words came out of his mouth. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Blaine was obviously about to say something before a voice in the background interrupted, "babe, who is it?"

Kurt looked at the floor, his moment of looking into Blaine's eyes once again, was over. "That your boyfriend?"

Kurt looked back up, "yeah, how did you find out? My dad tell you?"

"Yeah, now, aren't you gonna invite me in?" Blaine edged forward.

"Under one condition." Blaine was stood right at the side of Kurt and breathing into him.

"And what would that be?"

Kurt stepped away so he wouldn't have time to blush, "no funny business."  
Blaine headed into the apartment main room while Kurt shut the door, he pulled it closed and smiled, he was happy to see the man he once loved, the only difference was, last time Kurt saw him, Blaine was just a boy making foolish mistakes, and now, seeing him face to face as grown men, Kurt realised he should have spoken to Blaine sooner.

"Babe, who is it?" Adam ran into the front room to find Blaine, "oh god, not you."

Blaine held his hand out for Adam to shake, "nice to meet you too."

Adam never returned the handshake and looked at Kurt. "As if you have even let him in Kurt! This is the guy who cheated on you and made you upset for months after, he's a jerk!"

"He's also the guy who is actually in the room believe it or not." Kurt walked round the table to sit down on the couch. Before he sat, Adam carried on.  
"Kurt, how can you stick up for him?"

Blaine stood awkwardly as Kurt replied. "Can you please just stop, my head is spinning now and I feel like crap." Kurt went dizzy and started to fall, Blaine was nearest to him so he held his arms out to catch him. "Wow."

Blaine didn't just catch Kurt because he was closest, he caught him because it was instinct. Blaine would do anything for Kurt when they were together and seeing him fall was something Blaine would automatically stop from happening.

"Are you okay?" Blaine sat down with Kurt.

"I'm fine, I'm just really dizzy." Blaine placed a cushion behind Kurt's head.

"Oh, you know what, I can't handle this, I'll leave you two to it." Adam stormed out after picking up his coat.

"No, Adam, wait!" Kurt didn't get up from the couch but he watched the door to their apartment close and then tipped his head back. "Why is everything so fucked up?"

"What do you mean? Are you in pain? Can I get you anything?" Blaine started to get up when Kurt continued.

"I don't mean with me or my head, I mean with my stupid, pathetic excuse for a life. Since I woke up from that crash, it's like my whole mind has changed."  
Blaine looked in confusion. "Hu? What do you mean? You have had a hit to the head."

"Let's put it this way, before the crash I had my heart set on growing old with Adam, but now, I feel so differently, since I woke up, I've done nothing but lie to him, everything he does irritates me and I don't even know why."

"Well, explain to me. You know you can talk to me. Start with the things you lie to him about, I don't get it."

"Me neither, like I said, I don't even know why I feel like this, no offence to you but I think it might be since my dad mentioned you being in touch about how I was. This whole lies thing, that's just to cover up me being irritated like, when he came to see me in hospital, he was wearing my jumper, he asked me if I was bothered and I said no, but inside it actually pissed me off for some reason. Then he put his arm around me in bed last night, that seemed to annoy me too, it wouldn't normally but it just did!" Kurt put his head in his hands as Blaine put his arm around him.

"I should probably go and look for Adam, I don't wanna make things worse, where are you gonna go?" Kurt faced Blaine.

"I don't know, I didn't know that coming here would cause so many problems otherwise, I wouldn't have come, maybe I'll go to your dads tonight and go home tomorrow."

"No, you don't have to, stay here, make yourself at home while I go and find that grumpy ass."

Blaine grinned at Kurt. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, course I am, I'm gonna go and look for him now." Kurt stood up carefully so his head wouldn't mess up again.

"Are you sure you should be going out? Do you not want me to go and find him and try and talk him round." Blaine was a actually serious.

Kurt laughed, "that's the funniest thing I've ever heard, I'm going, see you later." Kurt headed for the door.

"Kurt, before you go, I just wanna let you know that I'm not here to split you two up, I just got worried when your dad said you still hadn't woken up so I had to see for myself that you were okay, I do still care about you Kurt, you still are the love of my life."

Kurt put his coat on and then turned back to face Blaine before he left the apartment, "I know, your mine too."

Blaine smiled once Kurt had gone, he was proud of himself.

* * *

"Adam, are you here? I know you are somewhere round here, this is where you always come to clear your head." Kurt was searching near a pond which had a little wooden deck leading into it, it was a place Adam had taken Kurt on several occasions in the summer. Kurt spotted Adam sat on the end of it with his feet dangling in the water, his pants rolled up and his shoes placed on the deck.

"Hey you." Kurt joined him. Adam dried the tears from his face with the cuff of his jumper.

"How did you know I'd be here?"

"Because when life gets too much, you always run to the end of this deck like you're gonna throw yourself of it but you never do, you just sit here." Kurt looked at Adams face and put an arm round him pulling him in closer.

"I just felt so shit seeing him with you acting so loving and caring, it wound me up, that's all." Adam met Kurt's eyes, "I love you ya know, I'd do anything for you."

"I know you would, that's what gives you the edge over Blaine, you would never cheat because we trust each other, he lost that trust a long time ago. You're the one that I want and I think you should come home with me now and show him who's boss. You don't have to be his best friend but could we all be civil with one another? Please? I just can't be bothered with all this now, I'm still not back in full working order just yet." Kurt smiled.

"Okay. I'll try." Adam returned the smile, Kurt pulled him in for a soft kiss then pulled him up from the deck.

* * *

"So, have you two sorted it out then?" Blaine smiled as he finished serving dinner.  
Kurt looked confused but managed to reply, "urm, yeah, but what are you doing making dinner for us, you didn't have to do that."

Even though Kurt had said that, he still sat at the table and started to eat.  
"It's the least I could do considering I caused the argument, hope you enjoy it."

Blaine smiled and sat down to eat with Adam following soon after.

* * *

Adam had gone to bed waiting for Kurt as he got Blaine a blanket so he could sleep in the spare room. Kurt's phone started to ring. Burt.

"Hi."

"Hello, how are you today?"

"I'm good, I nearly fell earlier but Blaine caught me."

"Aha, I know you dated the kid but Adam and Blaine don't even sound the same, you could you get them names mixed up?"

"No dad, you heard me right. Blaine arrived this morning."

"Wow. He said he wouldn't come."

"Don't worry, he's not causing any trouble, he's just worried, that's all."  
"Okay, well if you're sure, I'll let you get to bed."

"Okay, see you later Dad."

Kurt started to walk towards his room when Blaine came out of the guest room and pulled him by the arm.

"I'll be out of your hair by tomorrow, I promise, I'm leaving at ten in the morning and I'm going to Canada to live there, a new start."

"Really?" Kurt was shocked but Blaine nodded. "I thought you might stay for a little bit, not seen you in three years."

"I'm causing to much shit just by being here and me and you have had a heart to heart about everything so, I think we're cool."

"We had a one sided heart to heart, it was just me spilling my heart out to you, I've not even heard how you're getting on these days."

"Kurt, please just go and get in bed with your boyfriend and live a happy life with him, I'll leave you my details before I go so you can call if you need to at any point but for now, I think it's best if I just leave."

"Okay, well, I just want you to know, what you said earlier, I feel the same, I still care about you too."

Blaine put his arms around Kurt and pulled him in tight, "and you've got a man in that room who would do anything for you and deserves you so much more than I do, you can trust him."

Blaine released Kurt and dried the tears from his eyes, Kurt went to join Adam in bed.

"What took you so long?" Adam moved up in their bed to let Kurt in.

"My dad called to check up on me, you know what he's like."

"Yeah, anyway, this morning, we started to talk about moving to England."

"You were doing the talking!"

"Well, what do you think?"

"I'll sleep on it."

"Thank you." Adam cuddled up to Kurt, they soon fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Just thought I'd let you all know that this story won't have many chapters to it before it is complete, it wouldn't all fit in one chapter though x

* * *

"I thought you had gone all ready." Kurt rubbed his eyes as he made his way into the family room.

"Turns out, my flight has been grounded until tomorrow, have you seen the snow?" Blaine gestured towards the window.

Kurt looked out, "wow, well, at least you get to stay a little longer so we can talk like I wanted to last night."

"Yeah, I suppose. Is Adam still asleep?" They both sat on the couch.

"Yeah, he was talking to me last night and wouldn't shut up, he's obviously tired himself out."

"What were you talking about?" Blaine kept watching the bedroom door.

"He wants to move to the UK." Kurt stared at his lap.

Blaine laughed but Kurt remained emotionless, "oh, you're serious?"

"Yeah, he is, my dad has offered us a house over there." Kurt and Blaine both turned to realise Adam had heard their conversation.

"Well that's pretty awesome, hope you two have a brilliant time."

"Only one of us isn't fully decided yet." Adam looked at Kurt raising an eyebrow, Blaine did the same once he realised which one of them Adam meant. "Have you decided yet babe?"

"Well, maybe it will be good and it would be nice to have a fresh start over there but what about my dad and everything here?" Kurt looked at Blaine when Adam looked away.

"We can come back and visit, tell him Blaine, you know a lot about unexpected visits." Adam smiled at Blaine sarcastically.

"Yeah, he's right, you can come back if you want to. Maybe you should just give it a go."

Blaine wondered into the kitchen insisting he was checking his phone for flight updates. Kurt was left with Adam.

"I think we should just do it, lets take a risk." Adam sat at the side of Kurt and patted his knee.

"Okay. I think I want to, just give me the rest of today to fully decide and make sure I'm doing the right thing." Kurt smiled.

"Okay, I'm going having a shower, and of course you can have the rest of today." Adam kissed him on the cheek.

Blaine re-entered the room once Adam had left. "There's an alternate flight later tonight so I'll be gone by then."

"We'll, if you're going tonight and there's only us two in here right now, lets have that talk before its too late."

Blaine sat down on the couch across from Kurt. "Okay, well, what do you wanna know?"

"Well, what are you up to these days? Why are you moving to Canada? Are you still in touch with your family? I heard you were having problems with your dad when I first left for New York, what happened there?"

"Wow, that's a lot, well, I'm not up to much, I got a job at a car shop which I'm gonna have to pack in when I move to Canada, as for why I'm moving there, that relates with everything else you've asked me. Basically, my dad lost his patience pretending he was all right with me being gay and he lost it, he started throwing verbal abuse at me and eventually, he beat me up when he came home from a night at the pub so I moved away and only stayed in touch with my mum and Cooper but a couple of weeks ago, I got a letter saying he wants to get back in touch, apparently he's looking for me." Blaine looked at the floor, his eyes a little bloodshot.

"Hey, don't put yourself through it," Kurt moved across the room so he was sitting at the side of Blaine and put an arm around him. "I never knew things were that bad."

As Blaine wiped his eyes, Adam came out of the bathroom. "Everything all right?" His voice showed no concern, just irritation.

"Yeah, we were just talking," Kurt pulled his arm back to his lap, "Blaine has an alternate flight, he leaves tonight." Kurt stood up and walked in Adams direction, he smiled, then entered his room to get dressed.

"Don't pretend you have problems just so he will comfort you." Adam stared at Blaine.

"It must be so shit having a life where you have to worry about whether your boyfriend loves and cares for you, you're constantly worried aren't you?"

"So you do want Kurt back?" Adam moved closer to Blaine.

"I didn't say that, I didn't say that at all, I was just saying how wonderful your life must be." Blaine gave him the same sarcastic look he had received from Adam earlier.

"What's going on here then? Don't get to close, you might actually make eye contact."

"Nothing, we were just talking." Blaine smiled, "I'm gonna get packing."

* * *

"Okay, I'll see you later, I'm off now." Blaine smiled, pulling his suitcase a long behind him.

"Well, it's been nice seeing you Blaine." Kurt returned the smile.

"Yeah, real nice." Adam teased.

Blaine made a point of leaving his number and new address on the side so Adam would get even more annoyed. "Okay guys, thanks for letting me stay, keep in touch."

Blaine arrived at the airport, his phone buzzed, maybe Kurt would be wishing him good luck for the third time or begging him to stay. He opened it, *1 new message from Cooper.*

It read, 'Dad came looking for you at my place, I told him you moved to New York and I haven't heard from you since, I don't know where he'll look next bro but he seemed genuine when he told me that he only wants to know how you're doing, I know he never keeps promises though. Are you in Canada yet?'

Blaine couldn't help feel glad that he was about to fly away from that mess but at the same time, he felt bad that his family had to cover for him all the time.

'Thank you for covering for me bro, it means a lot, I'm at the airport now, I'll let you know when I land and as for him just wanting to know how I am, don't believe him, he said that last time and then I ended up with a black eye, but thanks for trying to fix this mess, it's the complete opposite of what I'm doing because I run from my problems. I'm going now, turning my phone off, cya.'  
Adam had been bothering Kurt about moving away with him all day until Kurt had to say yes.

* * *

"I feel like I've pushed you into this now. Are you sure you wanna do it?"

"Positive, a new start, but first, before you plan anything, let me call my dad, he needs to know everything." Kurt pulled out his phone.

"Okay then, I'll start looking at cheap flights and stuff."

"Cheap flights to the UK? That's not happening." Kurt laughed and wondered off to his room, he fell back on the bed, held his phone to his ear and pressed dial, he didn't know how his dad would take this.

* * *

Blaine finally arrived, he got a taxi to his new address and looked forward to making his new start.

After he had unpacked his stuff, he slept for a while, he was planning on looking round the area the next day so he needed rest.

* * *

"How did he take it?"

"He was actually really cool about it, he wanted to make sure I was making the right decision and I assured him I was, he's coming over later to see us."

"Good because you'll need to say your goodbyes as I have us flights for tomorrow at 9am." Adams smile gleamed.

Kurt didn't feel too happy that he was moving away so fast but smiled anyway so he wouldn't upset Adam.

Later that night, Burt arrived, let himself in and saw a note on the side in rough handwriting, he presumed it was Adams writing, it read 'I have gone to the store for something to eat tonight.' He heard the shower running so he stood outside the bathroom door and started to talk to his son.

"Listen Kurt, now that Adam is out of the house, I just want you to listen to me. Please make sure you are making the right decision, When Blaine turned up, me and you both know you were happier than you have been in a long time. I know you are scared to admit it so you don't break Adams heart but I can see how much you want him back and I think Adam is scared of losing you to him anyway but all I'm saying is, you need to think about stuff Kurt, don't move round the world with someone who is second best to you, I'd rather you find happiness with Blaine because when you're with him, you look happy, when you're with Adam, you look like you're being forced to spend time with him. Please come out and we'll talk about it properly before he gets back."

Burt saw the door handle move and waited for the door to open. A boy with a towel round his waist was standing at the other side of it. Adam.

Burt had never felt so terrible in his whole life.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews so far, it always means a lot so see people enjoying my writing, hope you enjoy this chapter, there's some drama now as you can guess. If you want me to write anything for you or have any suggestions for one shots or full stories, feel free to send me a personal message or ask me on twitter! queenbeeblaine

* * *

"So you really think he feels that way?" Adam sat down with just a white towel wrapped around his waist, he placed a coffee on the table for Burt.

"Being honest with you, yes. I bet I sounded really harsh towards you back there." Burt sipped his coffee to hide his shame.

"It's okay, and I feel the same you know, I think he likes Blaine a lot more than he likes me and I was scared of losing him, I thought I could make him love me but I don't think that's working. I just love him a lot." Adam sat back.

"I always imagined him falling for someone like you but when I met Blaine, I knew he was the one for Kurt, I know this sounds like a marriage speech but what I'm trying to say is, Kurt is always gonna have a hard time getting over Blaine, I know he put on a brave face while he was over here for those years but now they're back in touch, I can see that it's eating Kurt away."

"So basically, you think he does still like me as much as I like him but Blaine was his first love so he's gonna always go back to him, like soul mates?" Tears formed in Adams eyes.

"That's what I was trying to say I suppose, you have put it in a more romantic way, listen kid, I don't mean to make you upset, I'm just telling you the truth and I think you know that too deep down don't you?" Burt stared at Adam.

"Yes. And i agree with you, I was just scared to admit it." Adam wiped a tear from his own cheek.

"So, what are you gonna do about it?" Burt offered a sympathetic smile.

* * *

"Are you all ready to go?" Adam hugged Kurt from behind as he was checking he had everything for the airport.

"I think so, yeah." Kurt smiled, "lets get out of here."

Adam took kurt's hand and they left for the airport.

* * *

Blaine woke up to the sun blasting through the window. He pulled on some clothes and decided to go out to the local shops and pub. He figured he would have to get used to the area and make new friends.

He walked into the pub and bought a drink, he sat in a window seat, the pub wasn't very busy. He checked his phone and replied to Cooper, who was pestering him about when he could come and visit his 'baby brother'. Blaine rested his head against the window to see a coach pull up at the other side of the road. A man around the same height as himself got off the coach staring at one window of the now moving vehicle. The man was obviously shouting something. Blaine was distracted by his phone buzzing about a low battery, he turned his head back to the window to see the man coming into the pub. Blaine couldn't help find the guy attractive.

"Is this seat taken?" To Blaine's surprise, the man was talking to him.

"Urm, no, feel free to take it." Blaine ,ad a hand gesture towards the seat facing him.

"Sorry, it's just, I know a lot of people around here so if I sit anywhere else, I'm gonna get annoyed when people come and try to fix my stupid fucking life. This is normally where I sit and hide." The man remained looking at the table through the conversation.

"Well, I'm Blaine, nice to meet you, wanna talk about it?" Blaine smiled a little.

The guy returned the smile. "Sorry, nice to meet you too, even though I just moaned about my whole life to you, I'm Ryan." Ryan looked down at the table again before going on to explain, "basically, I was dating a guy for some years and we had a massive argument over a girl, I know right, a girl! He thought I was too close to this family friend, Jenny, and he got jealous, we had a huge falling out over it and now we're done so I've come home to get away from it all."

"That's pretty shit dude." Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"I know it is, the worst thing about it is, he was right about the girl, I'd actually slept with her on a drunken night and got her pregnant. I'm a pathetic excuse for a gay guy." Ryan sighed. "So, what are you doing here?"

"I moved here yesterday, I was with a guy back in Ohio and I'm still madly in love with him, you're the first I've admitted that to," Blaine grinned, "I cheated on him in high school and he didn't forgive me but he was recently involved in a massive crash so I went to New York to see him. We aren't back together all though I wish we were, anyway, the reason I'm here is because my dad is homophobic and he is searching for me again." Blaine finished his drink.

"Your life seems as fucked as mine." The both hummed in agreement, "what are you doing for the rest of the day?"

* * *

"Have you got the tickets?" Kurt smiled at Adam.

"Yep, they're right here." Adam returned the smile and handed Kurt his ticket.

Kurt still had his smile spread across his face as he observed the ticket, his expression then changed, "right, stop joking around with me, why does my ticket say Canada? We're going to the UK."

"Because I think that's where you need to be." A tear fell from Adams eye and trickled down his cheek.

Kurt caught the tear. "What are you talking about? I'm supposed to be in the UK, I need to be in the UK, with you." Kurt started to cry.

"Go and sort things with Blaine. If you decide you want to come back to me, that ticket is a one way so that option is left to you but I honestly think you need to be with him right now Kurt."

"What the fuck has possessed you to do this Adam?" Kurt cried some more.

"Your dad spoke to me earlier, even he can see that you're not happy with me, it's been fun, I can't argue with that and I love you so much but I don't wanna live my life being second best or knowing that you would rather be somewhere else." Adam lifted a hand to Kurt's cheek and cupped his face, "I love you, that's why I'm setting you free, please just accept it and go." He took his hand back, smiled at Kurt and then offered a hug.

Kurt hugged him back and whispered in his ear. "I love you too and I know that you won't believe me when I say this but, you weren't second best ever because I know that you could never hurt me or anyone in the way he broke my heart but you deserve someone who doesn't go crying to their ex when they're findings things hard. I'm so sorry to leave you but if its what you think is best, then goodbye."

They broke from the hug with tears flooding down their faces, they kissed one more time and then went their separate ways both looking over their shoulder as they went.

Adam had given Kurt the address to Blaine's house a long with the ticket and everything else. When Kurt finally arrived, he went to find the address.

He found the address and knocked on the door, he took a deep breath and smiled. The door handle turned and Kurt moved closer to the door. As the door opened, his smile grew, "HI!"

Blaine was shirtless at the door, "Kurt? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too!" The smile never left Kurt's face as he pushed through the doorway with his suitcase to see another man pulling his jeans back on and shirtless. The smile on Kurt's face immediately faded.

"Kurt," Blaine tried to talk before Kurt ran out of the house and down the street, "KURT PLEASE! I CAN EXPLAIN!"

Blaine ran a little after him but Kurt had always been fast so he lost distance.

"Do you want me to leave?" Ryan stood in the doorway now fully clothed.

"What do you think?" Blaine sarcastically spoke as Ryan left.


	5. Chapter 5

Hehe, so yeah, you guys noticed about the hollyoaks thing, I replied in reviews but I'll say it again, I based it on that but I never meant to base so much on that storyline I just needed a way to base the story, I promise it will turn out different to hollyoaks, I don't have many readers and stuff so I thought it might be ok, hopefully you like it anyway :D and to the people who asked, yes they will sort their shit out! Haha. There's also a scene in this where Kurt is sat on a ledge at the beach, there was a scene similar to it in hollyoaks... I didn't plan it around that at all! It was simply because of a previous chapter!

* * *

"KURT!? Come on, I just wanna know your okay." Blaine had been searching for about an hour, he couldn't find Kurt but Blaine didn't even know his way around Canada yet, how was Kurt supposed to find his way. Blaine didn't know how he was gonna get back to his house.

Another fifteen minutes past until Blaine accepted he wasn't going to find Kurt, he turned around and strolled down the beach kicking the soft sand under his feet. He looked up and sighed, how had his life become so fucked? Wait, maybe it was about to become better, he spotted a figure sat on a ledge dangling their feet in the sea. Kurt.

"Hey you." Blaine tried to be quiet as he was approaching him but the wood beneath him started to creek.

"Just fuck off Blaine, I'll come and get my bags from your place tomorrow." Kurt wiped another tear from his face. Blaine ignored his demand and sat at the side of him. Moments passed of both the boys being quiet until Blaine spoke.

"I'm sorry you know, I know that you don't believe me but I am. I was stupid. I thought that me being new here meant go and make new friends but not me, I have to push it one step too far. I never knew you where coming so-"

"You never knew I would come chasing after you so on your first day here, you thought you'd fuck somebody else, well done, you've made me feel like shit again."

"You know I'm sorry for the first time, and no, that wasn't an excuse for me doing it again but I honestly just tried to make friends around here and that was my way of doing it. How was I supposed to know you were gonna do this? When I left to come here, you have no idea how much I just wanted to kidnap you and bring you out here with me but I couldn't, what even happened between you and Adam anyway?"

Kurt stood up and brushed sand from his back, "I left someone who loved me to pieces for someone who doesn't give a shit, that's what happened and the only reason I came and sat here was because of him, that's what he used to do when life got heavy so I thought I'd do the same. Only when I do it, my problems chase me instead of leave me."

Kurt walked back up the beach, Blaine remained sat down where he was before turning his head to look at Kurt. Kurt started to pull something from his pocket. "Oh, and this bracelet, this is what you got me for my eighteenth birthday, remember?" Blaine smiled.

* * *

"Anyway, you wanna see your birthday present?" Kurt was lay on his back on his bed before he and Blaine headed out for a party at Rachel's house.

"Go on then, you really didn't have to by the way." Kurt sat up as Blaine passed him the little package.

"I did have to, and, I know it isn't much, I didn't have a lot of money so I had to engrave it myself." Blaine looked down in case Kurt didn't like it.

Kurt opened the package to a little silver bracelet with the words, 'i'll love you till the day I die' and 'K+B' on the other side of the little silver plaque.

"Blaine you idiot." Kurt smiled as Blaine blushed.

"Sorry, it's rubbish, I'll get you something better next month." Blaine kept looking down.

Kurt stood up from his bed and placed his arms round Blaine's neck. "No, I called you an idiot because you put yourself down constantly, this is the most perfect gift I've ever received in my whole life and the fact it's from you makes it ten times more special."

* * *

"It reminds me of you all the time." Kurt stared at the bracelet, Blaine smiled some more, maybe this was progress. Blaine stood up from the ledge.

As Blaine was just about to catch up to him, Kurt threw the bracelet into the sea in anger and carried on walking up the beach.

Blaine felt like he had been kicked in the gut. But before he went after Kurt once again, he jumped in the water, fully clothed, and received the bracelet.

Blaine headed in the same direction as Kurt and they ended up back at Blaine's house. Kurt was sat on the step waiting for Blaine to let him in the house so he could collect his bags.

Blaine allowed them both in. Kurt collected his bags and headed from the front door again.

Blaine caught him by the arm, Kurt tried to break but couldn't. "Please don't go, you can't go. You were always scared of travelling in a car at night, never mind a plane. Please just stay the night Kurt."

As much as he hated to admit it, Kurt knew Blaine was right. "You promise you won't touch me?"

"I won't even lay a finger on you but we were once together and I still care about you and your safety. You can have my bed, I'll sleep on the couch."

"So I can have your bed to smell him in there and be reminded of what you did, oh yeah, that's a great idea." Kurt sarcastically smiled.

"Shit, no, I didn't mean that! I'll put them sheets in the wash right now."

Kurt put his bags down and made his way to the front room, while Blaine washed the sheets, Kurt sat on the couch and buried his head in his hands. When Blaine had finished, he joined him.

"How about I open the doors to the balcony and we sit out there with a beer, or a wine in your case, and talk about everything?"

"No, I'm scared." Kurt remained looking down.

"It's not that bad out there, I promise, it's warm and you can just hear the waves crashing and it's calm and-"

"I didn't mean that. I meant, I'm scared I'll fall in love with you again after you say a few nice words and end up in bed with you."

Blaine let a tear fall from his face. "Please Kurt, can we just talk? I promise I won't try anything funny."

"Whatever."

They sat there for ten minutes, nothing was said. They just sipped at their drinks. Kurt had asked if he could have a beer because he felt like it.

"So... Tell me what happened between you and Adam."

"He got me a ticket to here instead of the UK and I ended up here. Turns out my dad is the one you should be thanking that I'm wasting time with you, he was the one who told Adam that I never got over you." Kurt finished the can of beer in front of him and immediately got another.

"Please be calm with that, you'll end up being sick." Blaine warned.

"Oh please, I've all ready been sick once today at the sight of that guy in bed with you, I don't care." Kurt drunk another quarter of the can.

"Kurt, I still love you." Blaine blushed so red, he would never blush at saying those words to Kurt but he was scared at what Kurt might say or do back that it sent shivers through him.

"No you don't, otherwise, you wouldn't have cheated the first time and then done it again now." Kurt's tone didn't change and he carried on sipping the can.

Blaine stood up from the chair. "I DIDN'T CHEAT ON YOU TODAY KURT! WE WEREN'T EVEN TOGETHER."

Blaine fell to the floor after sliding down the wall and cried his eyes out. "But I so wish I was with you."

Kurt thought about leaving him to cry and feel pain like he did but the pain in his own heart made him jump up and run over to Blaine, he knelt in front of him, took Blaine's hands from his face and dried his tears. He cupped Blaine's face and kissed him on the lips. The heat felt so good for both of them and fireworks, somewhere in the world, had just exploded.

All though he wanted to carry on, Blaine stopped the kiss, pushed Kurt back. "This is just the drink talking and acting, come on, lets just go inside."

Blaine dragged them both up and they headed back inside. Blaine turned his back to lock the door as two hand slid round his waist and round to his stomach.

"I know what I'm doing Blaine. Don't stop me this time. I know how angry I was with you and should still be but," Blaine turned round to face Kurt, Kurt kept his arms round Blaine. "I can't be mad at you forever and thinking about everything, we were young and that first time you cheated, yeah it was foolish but I still forgave you. This time though, we weren't even together so I can't be mad at you, I have no right, I just planned it all out so I would be the one shirtless in your bed and everything got on top of me, I also wanted you on top of me too bad and that's why I went crazy but I still love you through all of this. This isn't the drink talking."

Blaine felt a tear start rolling down his face, "Kurt Hummel, you have the largest heart on this Earth. I promise, if you give me one more chance, I won't hurt you ever again."

"Deal." Blaine put his arms round Kurt and they hugged for what seemed like hours. "If I was drunk, I would drag you into bed and try and make you have sex with me but I'm not so all I'm gonna say is, please may I go and get some sleep in your bed."

"Of course you can. Would I be allowed to join you or do you want me to sleep in here?"

"I thought you knew me Anderson. You said you knew I was afraid of the dark, especially being alone in it." Kurt smiled a little, it was the first time he could remember smiling in a while.

"Okay." Blaine laughed and followed Kurt into his bedroom.

Blaine let Kurt get some privacy and text his dad to let him know everything was okay for now. When Blaine came back, Kurt was asleep. Blaine took Kurt's hand and placed the bracelet back on his wrist, he kissed him on the forehead and climbed in to bed without touching him. He had promised him that, Blaine wasn't good at promises, he knew that, but he needed to keep that one, keeping one simple promise was the start of keeping all his promises.

* * *

Should I leave it there and mark it as complete or do you want more?


	6. Chapter 6

I think I'll make this the last chapter in this story xx thank you for reading!

* * *

Kurt rolled over and stretched his aching muscles. The sun had woken him up.

He looked at the side of him to see the space empty so he rubbed at his eyes and sat up. Wow his muscles ached. He threw his head back and looked around the room. When he fully adjusted to the light, he noticed the bracelet on his wrist. At first, he was confused, but then he smiled down at it, however it got there, he was glad it did.

"You definitely have changed. You always got out of bed before me." Blaine stood in the doorway wearing jogging pants, a vest and a big grin on his face.

"Wow, what time is it?" Kurt looked out of the window pretending to care.

"Its eleven, I let you rest because I got up early and went out for a run, can I get you anything like breakfast or a drink?" Blaine walked over to the bed and sat at the side of Kurt.

"No, I'm fine thanks." Kurt lay back down so the sheets were at his waist and placed his arms behind his head.

"Okay." None of them knew what to say to each other for a minute. There was an awkward pause.

"Here's a question for you, how did this get here? I threw it in the sea." Kurt lifted his wrist up to show Blaine.

"I jumped in after it, I didn't want you to regret throwing it later." Blaine winked but realised how cheesy he must have looked.

"Hold my hand you muppet." Kurt smiled and held his hand with the bracelet on.

"Really?" Blaine slowly put his hand in Kurt's and smiled as they fit together.

"I honestly can't believe you kept to your promise and didn't touch me last night."

"How do you know I didn't?" Blaine smiled as he said it but then thought about what he'd said and looked kind of alarmed.

"Because I'm beginning to trust you again simply because you promised me something and at least that shows me that you're trying." Kurt smiled back.

Blaine moved closer and Kurt planted a kiss on his head. "It's gonna take me a while to fully trust you again though."

"I know it is. I'm sorry I ever did anything wrong, I'm an idiot, well, I was, I promise you I've changed."

"Stop persuading me you have and show me you have." Kurt sat up taller.  
"What do you mean?"

"Show me that you can cheer me up, tell me what you've got planned for today, what are you gonna treat me to?" Kurt laughed a little but he was being serious.

"I'm gonna get dressed properly, make you some toast because you need to eat and then take you out on the beach, we'll do anything you wanna and you can chose where we eat and what I buy you."

"I could get used to this."

They both got up, got ready and that's exactly what they did. Blaine even got Kurt to try some water sports with him and Kurt made Blaine win him teddies from the fair. Blaine had pretended to be having trouble swimming so kurt would have to come in and save him... obviously an attempt to get kurt in the water for a while. Even though he forced kurt to come in the water, he held him so he felt safe, the whole time. It might have still been a bit of an immature relationship but they were trying at least.

"Thank you for today." Kurt held Blaine's hand as they lay on the sand. "I needed it, I'm feeling a lot better."

"You are more than welcome." Blaine leant over to kiss Blaine's cheek.

"You know, you never told me about your dad, I need an update. What's happening with him now?"

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, I got a text earlier, let me see who it's from, it'll probably be Cooper." Blaine shuffled around in his pocket.

2 new messages* - from Cooper  
He opened the first on to:  
I'm so sorry, he saw my paperwork on the side and your address was on it.

He opened the second one with his heart beating a little too fast now.  
He knows where you are and he's on his way to see you, once again, I'm sorry.

"Oh shit, we're gonna have to get out of here." Blaine looked sick to his stomach as he tried to gather everything up, including Kurt.

"Why? Is there gonna be a hurricane? I know you're scared of them." Kurt joked around.

"My dad knows where I am and he's after me." Blaine started to run back up the beach but Kurt chased after him and grabbed him by the arm.

"BLAINE ANDERSON! You promised me you had changed. You always ran from your problems and what are you doing now?"

Blaine turned to face Kurt. "Running." Kurt lifted Blaine's chin with his index finger gently.

"Please don't keep running. We'll get through it together. Come back to the beach, sit with me, tell me everything. Even if he turns up at your address. There's nobody home right now."

Blaine started to cry and buried his head in Kurt's neck. "I'm just scared."

Kurt put both his arms around Blaine and rubbed his back. "We'll don't be. Be strong, if at least not for you, then for me."

* * *

I know it's a rubbish last chapter but people wanted more so I thought bringing Blaine's dad into it might end it nicely. Thank you for reading. X


	7. Chapter 7

People have been asking for another chapter so I'll do a last one some years later when they're 26.

* * *

The sky had turned dark and the sea was really calm. In fact, the whole beach was calm until two men went running to a particular spot on the beach and crashed down into that spot. They lay on their backs looking up at the stars, holding hands and smiling.

"Why didn't we do this earlier?" Kurt didn't look away from the stars.

"I don't know but I wish we would have done." Blaine rolled over so he was laying over Kurt a little and planted a kiss on his mouth. "Then we would have had many more of those."

"Yes, we would." The both smiled and looked into each others eyes.

They lifted their hands and held them tighter. "Promise me you'll never take that off?" Blaine pointed to Kurt's ring on his finger.

"What if I'm doing a job where I'm getting dirty or I think I'm gonna lose it?"

"Lets be honest, you're Kurt Hummel, you never get dirty." Blaine grinned.

"What about with you?" Kurt laughed.

"Okay, I'll give you that one! Okay, promise me you'll never take it off unless you're in a situation were you must!"

"Deal. But what about yours, husband?" Kurt smiled, he had been wanted to change from boyfriend to husband and now, they finally were.

"I'll only take it off if I must, husband." Blaine lay back down but didn't let go of Kurt's hand. "This is perfect. I know it's not the ideal honeymoon lay on this beach but its good enough for now, at least we're together."

"What are you talking about? This is everything I ever wanted, this is the exact spot we spent lying here when we first started talking again and I started to trust you, remember?"

Kurt turned his head to smile at Blaine.

"Yeah, the first times got you in the water by saying I was drowning, that was fun." Blaine stood up and grabbed Kurt's hands, he pulled him up and ran in the direction of the calm water, they disturbed that too when Blaine ran into a small wave and started to swim.

Kurt stood at the edge of the water, "you said you'd take your wedding ring off if you had too!"

"What? I'm only in water!" Blaine stood up to protest.

"And we've only been married an hour, what if it comes off in the water and you lose it, it's not like a bath that you can let the water out to find it!"

Blaine started walking back up to the clear sand and grabbed Kurt's hand, "if you were in there with me, we would be able to hold hands and protect each others rings, then we wouldn't have a problem, would we?" He pulled Kurt in the water and dunked them both.

He pulled Kurt back up who was panting for breath, "fuck! Blaine, you know I hate that!"

Blaine rubbed his hand through Kurt's hair, "hey, calm down, I'm only messing around, I promise I won't do it again, come here." They hugged and let the water move around them for about ten minutes before Kurt started to get cold.

"Babe, can we go lay back down or go back to the house, I'm cold." Kurt lifted his head from Blaine's shoulder.

"Of course we can, come on."

They climbed out from the water and picked up their shoes, they started to walk back up the beach holding hands the whole way, they got to the top and walked a long the quiet concrete heading back to their house. Blaine spotted a little stall were they were selling roses, he didn't know why they were there but he let go of Kurt's hand and told him to carry on walking, he'd be back in a minute. Blaine bought a rose and gave it to Kurt after running as fast as he could to catch him.

"Love you." He kissed Kurt on the cheek.

"Today has been incredible, thank you." Kurt smiled.

"How about, we finish it off with a warm shower, together?"

"Sounds perfect." They kissed again and continued to walk forward holding hands. Blaine was looking down on the concrete. Kurt looked straight ahead to see a figure sat on their doorstep.

"Blaine, look at the house, who is that?"

"It looks like Cooper. Why is he here?" They walked a little faster.

"Coop? What are you doing here?"

Cooper stood up and smiled, "so I hear you got married?"

"Yeah, but, that's not the only reason you're here, right?"

"I got you a wedding gift, here you go, why was I not invited." Kurt took the flowers and smiled, but Blaine continued to stare.

"No on was invited, it was a quiet little reception. Now, come on, why are you here?"

"Okay, remember when Dad went away and said he would leave us to settle and all that crap, saying he thought we would all be okay?"

"Yeah."

"He came back yesterday and said he thought it was about time he came back into our lives, then he started insulting me, then you, then mum and I lost it."

Blaine gripped Kurt's hand tighter. "What exactly have you done?"

"He said we were all a waste of time and a failure to life, so I hit him and he didn't get back up so I ran."

"COOP! Are you telling me that you've left, what you think could be a dead body, on the floor in your apartment? Someone could find him there!"

They all went into the house and sat down, Kurt said he would leave them to talk and went and got in the shower.

"Nobody liked him anyway so I don't think they'll even look for him."

"True." Blaine looked down, "I'm just worried for you because you could have sorted this out better, if anyone does find him, you're gonna get in shit because you've ran from it."

"Lets just spend tonight here and then tomorrow, we'll think about it more, even if it means going back to my place and moving the body."

"I don't wanna get in trouble for all this Coop, I've only just got married, besides, Kurt won't let me go if he finds out what we're doing, he's scared I'll leave him alone again, we'll sort this tomorrow."

Blaine stood up and left to go to the shower. He undressed and jumped in behind Kurt, he slipped his hands round his waist and kissed him on the neck.

"Is everything okay now? Are you okay, I mean, I know you hated him but-"  
"Hey, shh, don't let that spoil our day, today is supposed to be the happiest day of our lives. That is mine and Coopers problem."

"Okay, so, what are you gonna do, I'm worried about you now."

Blaine stroked Kurt's sides and kissed his neck some more, "don't worry, we'll come up with a plan tomorrow."

Once their shower was over, Kurt got into bed and fell straight asleep, Blaine kissed his head and pushed his hair out of his face, he pulled the sheets over him and then went to see Cooper again.

"I've just been thinking, what if he wakes up and tells the police?"

"He doesn't know where we are." Blaine sat down and then realised the look of guilt on Coopers face. "Does he, Coop?"

"Your address has always been pinned up in my kitchen, and he's seen it before, course he knows."

"Urgh! Coop! Why do we always get into so much shit?" Blaine pointed in the direction of his bedroom, "That boy in there doesn't deserve to be involved in such a fucked up excuse for a family."

"He might not deserve it but its just how life works out isn't it? We'll just run tomorrow, go somewhere else."

Blaine started walking to his room, "great, lets run from our problems once again, I spend my whole life running."

"I'm sorry." Cooper went to bed when Blaine had shut his bedroom door.  
Blaine climbed in to bed at the side of Kurt and through his arm round his waist.

"So, I guess we're running again then?"

"Did we wake you? I'm sorry babe." Blaine kissed Kurt's head again. "It looks that way, yeah, you don't have to come if you don't want to, I'm sorry you married into such a mess."

Kurt turned round and frowned at Blaine, "you are not a fuck up. Sure, your family is a bit of a mess but it always has been. I would never leave you. Not now, I love you."

"You don't deserve this shit though."

"But I want you and we deserve each other."

They hugged and kissed until they fell asleep in each others eyes. Even if they spent the rest of their lives running, they would be together.


End file.
